HORSENAPPED!
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: When natalie sees a mysterious man she thinks nothing of it until her beloved horse Goldie goes missing! while Natalies dad, and sisters insist she should just let the police handle things, Natalie and her friend Meghan decide to take things in their own hands, as they gather the clues and dive deeper into the mystery they uncover the biggest shock of all


**filed under "War Horse" because I didn't know what else to file it under and because i feel like the bond i have with goldie (my horse) is alot like the bond that albert has with joey in war horse anyways moving on lol**

**this is a lot different than my usual stories, this story is based off a dream i had once about my horse who i love more than anything in the world! getting horsenapped and what i would do if something like that were to really happen, i changed the names of me and my sisters just because lol i don't really know why anyways if you like what you read PLEASE review!**

**enjoy!**

The sun was shining through my window...wait...

OH NO! I sprang up in bed grabbing my boots jeans a jacket and t-shirt and quickly put them on

"NATALIE! ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING" my dad yelled from downstairs

"I KNOW I'M SORRY MY ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF"

I ran downstairs grabbing Goldie's embroidered halter and reins

"did you forget to turn it on again?"

I grinned at dad

"ha. ha. Very funny, but no, the light's must've gone out last night during the storm"

"ya probably" he answered "ok Bessie got out of her pin last night you know how she is about storms, go see if you can find her"

"hmm, a pregnant cow, well she couldn't have gone too far"

"either way" he gestured to the door

"I'm going I'm going"

I walked out the back door outside to our ranch I took a deep breath smelling some of the humidity left in the air from last night's storm.

"it's about time you got up sleeping beauty" my sister Jess hollered at me as she poured food into the pin for the pigs

"if you get a chance the storm blew like a huge limb into the cattle pin if you can drag it out I'll let the cows out oh and Goldie needs more hay have you noticed she's been eating like..."

"a horse" I finished for her

"whatever she's your horse you handle her"

"ya ya"

I walked down the cobble stoned path to the stables where we kept our horses...or um horse, my horse she was a Red Dunn quarter horse I'd practically grown up around her

"hey girl" I cooed as she snorted at me and pawed the ground

"I know I know I overslept sorry, you can eat later we got a missing cow runnin loose"

Goldie threw her head up and neighed and brushed her soft velvet nose across my jacket pocket

I handed her a sugar cube smiling, she was too smart for her own good, I looked around for the saddle and picked it up off the saddle rack and heaved it up onto her back and fastened all the straps and buckles putting on her halter and reins last as I lead her out of the barn I saw my best friend Meghan coming down the road

"hey!" I called

"are you headin out already" she called back to me

"we got a missing cow she must've ran off during the storm last night"

"oh, well ok cool"

"sorry maybe we can hang out once I'm done"

"ya that sounds fine till then I'll just watch your sisters"

I laughed

"ok till then..." I put one foot into the stirrup and jumped up into the saddle

"guess I'll see you in a bit"

I clicked my tongue

"come on Goldie lets go find that cow" I spurred her sides and we were headed towards the unfenced pasture behind the cow barn.

as we were heading through the weeds and grass looking for the cow on one of the back roads I noticed a red truck and matching trailer a man was watching us leaning against the hood of the truck... a man that I'd never seen in our neighborhood before I raised an eyebrow and Goldie snorted nervously

"Never mind girl we'll worry about him later let's find that cow"

It didn't take long before we found the cow lying in some medium length grass about three miles from the ranch.

I hopped off of Goldie and slipped a halter onto the cow.

"You're gonna make yourself ill and kill that calf inside ya if you keep sneaking off like this"

I snapped a rope to the halter and tied it to the horn of the saddle heaved myself back into the saddle and headed back to the ranch...that mysterious man still on my mind

TO BE CONTINUED

ok I know not all of you guys who are reading this are horse smart lol so here are some pictures that might help you out a little bit ;p

stirrups- 20/202/fotolia_2209779_

saddle- (the little handle like thing on the top is the horn)

halter/reins- images/bridles/black%20_halter_bridle_with_roller_buckle_

saddle rack- images/Saddle%20Rack%


End file.
